Monster Movie
Monster Movie is the 4th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Gavin: The infamous Thing-a-ma-Bob, one of my favorite movies. Ren: Eh, I like movies of our generation, old timey movies aren't well plot developed. Rae: That's because they were created with not much technological advancements as today. Ren: Well, I still like movies from our generation. the projector room, Hex viewed from afar; Hex was very weak, losing power by the minute Hex: I need to hurry! Eye of whoatan burning bright, give this seeker gift of sight; spare me from eternal night, guide it's hunger and free me to the gates of light! eye of whoatan floating up in front of the projector; the light pulled the Thing-a-ma-Bob out of the movie and started rampaging Ren: Now things are starting to get interesting. "slams watch" {flash transformation} Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', Lame-a-ma-Bob, Rath is gonna take you down. Rae: How exactly is Rath gonna do that? Rath: Don't know, haven't thought of a plan. Gavin: How 'bout stopping it from absorbing all the power in town. Rath: Huh? the distance, the Thing-a-ma-Bob had reached the power plant and was sucking it dry Rath: How can I get there in time, Rath isn't fast! Gavin: Luckily, you have a very skilled cousin. Rath: I don't see, Lily. Gavin: Not her, me! Rath: Oh, right; magic me. Gavin: Propero! spell had made Rath as speedy as XLR8; Rath reached the power plant, but timed out before able to do anything Ren: Dang it! Hex: I'm...running...out...of time. Ren: Hex!! Of course you're behind this. Rae: Why does he look like that? Ren: Not sure. Gavin: He's drained of his power, his weak. Ren: Ha, ha! Hex: And if I don't become strong enough to defeat the Thing-a-ma-Bob, the town will have no electricity. Gavin: Meaning no more movies. Rae: Or video games. Ren: And phones!! Don't worry Hex, I can solve this problem with a little bit of..."slams watch" {transformation sequence} Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Alright, Thing-a-ma-Snob, you're time is up! Feedback raised his arms and starting draining the Thing-a-ma-Bob of the energy it had absorbed, shrinking it down Hex: No!! Now I'll never have enough power. Gavin: If it's power you wanted, I could help. lifted his hand, a powerful mana blast shot out of his palm, having Hex regain his strength Hex: Yes, now I can destroy you, Tennyson Family. Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Why would you help the bad guy? Gavin: I thought he needed it for the Thing-a-ma-Bob. Hex: It was a reason as to why, but another is to destroy you all. Rae: Great work, Gav. Gavin: It was an accident. Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Don't worry, I've- {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Got...this. Hex: "laughs maniacally" Now it is your time that is up. Gavin: I wouldn't underestimate us. casts a spell on the Omnitrix, having it charge up the Omnitrix; Ren slams down the dial, transforming into... Chromastone: Let's see how you like being on the big screen. zapped Hex and the Thing-a-ma-Bob back into the movie and destroyed the film canister Rae: Great work, Team Tennyson. Gavin: What about the power? Chromastone: I've got it, illuminatus! shot a mana beam out of his hands and turned on the electricity in the town of Bellwood Chromastone: As long as this orb stays in the power plant, we're fine. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Now let's get some pizza. Rae: Yay, pizza! Gavin: "groans" Again. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Hex *Thing-a-ma-Bob Aliens Used *Rath *Feedback (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Feedback *Chromastone Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes